


candlelit

by eliswaffles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i will sell my soul for soft lucifer, literally just soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliswaffles/pseuds/eliswaffles
Summary: You love how soft Lucifer is sometimes, you love the fact that he only shows his soft side to you, you absolutely can’t believe that he trusts you this much.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	candlelit

**Author's Note:**

> i love him so much :(((  
> i hope you'll love this little piece I wrote to comfort myself!

You knock on the dark wooden door with your foot slightly and open it after hearing an approving hum from the other side. You push the door with your hip, holding two cups of tea, and enter the room where a few candles on the desk are the only light source. Lucifer is sitting there, curled up and frowning above the piles of paper.

“Are you still busy?” you ask, placing one cup on the table. Lucifer lifts his head and his eyes are so tired you swear you can see little “I wanna sleep so bad” lines in them. “God, did Diavolo give you even more work today?”

“Yes, he did”, Lucifer answers with a sigh putting down his pen. “What are you doing here? What’s the time?”

“I brought you tea. And... It’s almost midnight”.

“Why are you still not in bed? You have school tomorrow”.

“You have school tomorrow too”. Lucifer arches his eyebrow. “I took a shower and was going to the kitchen to make myself goodnight tea. But I saw the light coming from under your door so I figured out you were still awake and decided to make tea for you too. Thought you’d need it”.

“That’s... Not actually a decent reason to stay awake”.

You gasp dramatically.

“It actually is! See, you’re working so much you can’t even think straight anymore. Come on, get some rest, you can finish it tomorrow”.

You sip your tea and watch Lucifer scratching his forehead. You hate the fact that sometimes he has so much work that he barely even leaves his room in the evenings; you don’t even remember the last time you went for a walk together — that’s how long it’s been since then.

Lucifer eventually takes a deep breath and reaches for his cup, makes a few sips and then sighs in relief.

“You are right; I only have work left for a few more hours, so I will finish tomorrow. Now, come here”.

He opens his arms in a warm gesture and pushes himself and his chair further from the table. You put your cup on the desk too and come closer to the demon, reaching your hands to his, feeling his dry warm palms against your skin. He pulls you in closer and you fall to his lap, he is fast to wrap his arms around you and hold you tightly, hiding his face in the nibble of your neck. You feel the rush of goosebumps because of a sudden contact, but you can’t help but smile at his sudden tenderness. You put an arm around his shoulders; your other hand is already playing with his hair, scratching his head slowly. He sighs right into your neck and you feel his lips curl into a smile, this only making you smile even wider.

You love how soft Lucifer is sometimes, you love the fact that he only shows his soft side to you, you absolutely can’t believe that he trusts you this much. You are probably the only person he can let himself be vulnerable with, and when it happens it makes you feel the happiest in the whole Devildom. Who could’ve thought that the all-mighty Lucifer would be all soft and cuddly with a human!

But here he is, holding you in his arms like you are his most precious treasure, and you are. You breathe in the scent of his hair and skin, and it smells like wood, cinnamon and the herbal tea you brought him earlier. His room looks comfortable in slight candlelight. His embrace is so warm and relaxing that you start to feel a little bit dizzy, and you press your cheek to his head, closing your eyes.

“Hey?” You hear Lucifer ask quietly, almost whispering, while leaving a soft kiss on your neck.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to stay in my room tonight?”

You open your eyes and lift your head and meet his gaze at once. His eyes look soft but somewhat sad and lonely. You feel his lack of love and attention that he’s become really addicted to since you started dating, and you cup his face with your hand.

“I can if you want me to”.

He nods barely noticeably, tilting his head to feel your palm on his cheek closer. You brush your thumb against his skin and lean closer, your lips meeting his. His lips are warm and dry, and one of his hands is fast to move to your neck to deepen the kiss. You feel his lips curl into a smile once again and you do the same thing, feeling the rush of happiness go through your whole body.

He doesn’t stop leaving soft kisses on your skin even when you’re both in his bed, his arms wrapped around you even tighter than before. Lucifer’s body is hot against yours and you feel your skin melt under his touch.

“You know what? We’re not going to school tomorrow”, Lucifer says suddenly and you turn around to face him. He clears his throat after seeing the slight worry in your eyes. “We will just take a day off, Diavolo won’t be mad, I’ll talk to him. I’ll finish my work in the morning and we can spend the rest of the day together”. Lucifer tucks the strand of your hair behind your ear and lifts the corners of his mouth.

You know you can trust him with his life, and you will. In his arms, you feel the happiest ever since you came to Devildom.


End file.
